kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine
Elaine also known under the alias as Katana is a prominent Omenien spy within the United Kingdom of Stars, having been involved with many major events within the nation since her joining the elusive Black Tree and the main catalyst for the demise of the Crescent Cult and the Rebellion of the Princes. Despite all acknowledgements, she's a complete mystery to almost everyone, only a select group of people actually know her true name and origin, making her one of the most elusive characters in Terfall. Biography Origin Elaine was originally born the first of the two twin sisters to Captain Albert Darksea; a prominent navel officer to the Kingdom of Stars. As they were bond by ship to Katastar they boarded and attacked by pirates, were the ship was sunk, killing her parents a leaving her stranded as one of the phew survivors. Unlike her sister Maya, who was founded by another Katanovian ship and adopted by it's captain, Lend Daggard, Elaine was taken by the pirates, where they placed her within one of the many orphanages in the Kaven Isles. Black Tree Elaine for her first phew years was raised by the caretakers of the orphanage. However, it wasn't long until the agents of the Black Tree came looking for fresh recruits for their operations. They recruit from the young in the orphanages as they can be molded easily into the order's ideals, Elaine was taken by the agents when she was just 4 years of age were they raised her harshly within the order's headquarters. She competed her training when she was 13 were they became a close friend to one of the order's Druids, who she considered her mentor. She began taking on key assignments for the Black Tree Katana During War for Katanova Personality Appearance Equipment & Abilities * Rterena - A large sword that was forged so finely and accurately that the blade never blunted and could slice for a large amount of materials cleanly and fluidly. Elaine acquired Rterena in one of her assignments during her early youth in the black tree and quickly mastered it's potential. The order allowed her to keep the sword and she then took on the alias of ''Katana, ''which was the design of the sword. * Black Tree Agent - as a skilled agent of the black tree, Elaine had access to many skills the order taught her and equipment they provided her, she had mastery over espionage, stealth & discretion but also the use of small arm crossbows, bows, javelins & daggers. * Lycan - Having contracted Lunafell as a strategy by the Black Tree to find out the effects of the curse on some of their agents, Elaine was the only successful candidate who managed to resist the curse and became a Lycan. As a Werekind, Elaine acquired inhuman strength, speed & agility whilst also having her sense of smell & sound heighten. The Lycan also unknowingly elevated Elaine's health which allows her to survive and keep her body in relatively good health even into her senior years. Adaptations References * Infobox Image Reference Category:Characters Category:Omeniens Category:Darksea Family Category:Kingdom of Stars Category:Katanovian Characters Category:Black Tree